llfrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Command Reference
Hello LLF Players! I have listed and had organized most of the player commands for your convenience. I hope this helps all distressed players ingame, and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. If I find that there are more commands, and there probably are some less used ones, I will add them to the list. If there is a mistake, I will FIX it. Thanks a bunch, and good luck! Player Commands 'Dynamic Map' */dynmap hide ~ hides your location on the live map */dynmap show ~ shows your location on the live map 'Essentials' */msg ~ This will allow you to whisper a message to a specific player ** Example: /msg Alexarockzz I have a stack of acacia wood for you at spawn */r ~ this is a reply command that only works if another player has messaged you */sethome ~ will set a home, depending on how many available homes you have */delhome ~ will delete that home forever */home ~ will teleport you to that home 'Towny' */n ~ shows you details of the nation you are in */n set ~ allows you to set certain permission in your nation if you are the owner */n toggle ~ allows you to toggle certain functions in your nation if you are the owner */n list ~ Shows the list of nations */res ~ will show other player stats, such as money etc. */t toggle ~ this will turn a specific option in your town on or off */t create ~ will create a town */t spawn ~ will spawn you to your town if you have one */t spawn ~ will teleport you to that town IF it's public */t ~ will show your town stats, such as members, town bank account, status of town options like pvp, explosions, etc. */t deposit ~ will deposit however many Lums into your town account, which pays for town taxes */t buy bonus ~ If available, buys bonus plots to use in excess of your alotted plot limit. */t claim ~ will claim a chunk 16x16x16, IF you have already bought bonus blocks */t claim auto ~ Will claim a area around you depending upon how many avaiable plots you have */t claim outpost ~ will claim a Chunk that is not connected to your towns border but cannot be used to claim around other towns */t set ~ this will allow you to set certain things EI. town spawn */t list ~ List the towns on the server */t ~ Shows that towns information */res ~ will show other player stats, such as money etc 'LWC' */lock ~ this will lock a chest, door, furnace, etc. and will ONLY work if you have a vacant amount of locks or are of rank] */cmodify ~ this will add a player to that specific lock, enabling them to open it */lwc flag ~ sets a flag for the lock *flags: autoclose,redstone MCMMO */mcstats ~ will show your own player skill stats and power level */ ~ will show your current, remaining, xp level, and powerup for that skill */inspect ~ Shows mcmmo data on player */mctop ~ Displays the top 10 players according to MCMMO stats on the server */mctop ~ Displays the top 10 players of the select skill 'MCMMO Parties' */party ~ shows your party info */party create ~ will let you create your party */party invite ~ will let you invite players to your party */party leave ~ will let you leave that party */ptp ~ this is a teleport command ONLY for other people in your party, if you are sent an invite, you only need type /ptp accept Category:FAQ